Help me from hell
by Mikanena
Summary: [Sequel] Do not read this, unitl you've read Help me, from myself. Anyways.....for all of you've who've wondered what has happen to Nakamura and Kurama. The suicidal chic and pretty boy. Here you go...read on! It's awesome! Tragedy will be added. Trust me
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL TIME! YAY! I'm happy.

**Chapter 1: Late!**

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Nakamura mumbled in her sleep. She rolled on her side and beat the damn clock to a pulp.

_bam. Bam. BAM. BAM!_

_Bri...bri..nnn...ggg...bb...riing..._

Nakamura rolled onto her right side, to lay on Kurama's chest, but she couldn't. She just couldn't...because she didn't feel him there. He wasn't there. Nakamura shot up from her bed, taking her black covers off. She looked at the now half broken clock. It read. 9:14.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! FOR MY OWN WEDDING!' Nakamura thought as she hopped out of bed and ran to her closet.

She pulled off her sleeping gown and took a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans and quickly changed. She slid on some converse and grabbed her purse.

* * *

**Destination: Beauty Parlor**

Nakamura rushed in. A young lady with purple hair and pink eyes saw her and waved her over to an empty chair.

"Hello. You must be Nakamura." She said and she sat Nakamura down and put a cover/apron on her.

"Yea, how did you know?" Nakamura asked relaxing.

"Your eyes." She replied, and began wetting her hair.

Nakamura smiled. She had never again covered her eyes. She just let them be. She loved them...everyone did. She wasn't scared of people noticing them or looking at her anymore. She was open more. She was happy. Very happy.

"Do you know if a miss yugasi came here yet?" Nakamura asked.

Yugasi was to be Nakamura's bridesmaid, and Hiei was to be Kurama's best man. Yugasi and Hiei moved in together, because Yugasi forced him to. Nakamura found out Yugasi was half ice maiden. Just like Yukina. Yugasi's mother left the Koorime Island. Yukina had found out about Hiei and wasn;t sad at all. On the contrary...she was happy.

"Oh yes. She came in about an hour ago with 4 other young ladies." She replied, and she began cutting Nakamura's hair. "Now hold still."

In about 20 minutes Nakamura had long layered hair, in a v-shape, and long bangs, that wisped to the side of her face. She smiled at her look.

"It looks great on you." the purple haired young lady said. "Now for the updo."

She began to curl Nakamura's hair and then she but it up in a bun, but witht he curls sticking out in an elegant way. She wisped nakamura's bangs to the side, and added a bit of pearl glitter to her hair. She put some eyeshadow and clear lipgloss on her. She added mascara and finished it off.

"All done." She said, as she took the cover/apron off of Nakamura.

Nakamura smiled and payed. She looked at the clock. 10:12.

' DAMN IT"S SOO LATE!" I still have to get my dress on. Get my toes and nails done. Get my heels...and um...other things...'

Nakamura ran out and drove off.

* * *

**Destination: SPA!**

Nakamura walked in to the humdiy place. Right away a lady that looked an awful lot like Botan came up to her. She had blue hair, but hazel eyes. She was perky just like Botan.

"HI HI! You are Miss Nakamura, right?" She asked.

Nakamura nodded, she didn't even bother to ask how she knew...she already knew the answer to that question. The lay grabbed Nakamura by her hand and led her to a comfy looking lounge chair, with a machine filled with water in the end. She stripped Nakamura's shoes off and sat her down.

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

Nakamura ran out of the spa with massaged feat and hands. She had black nails and toes with doves and roses on them. BUT SHE WAS LATE!

Nakamura ran up to her car, and dug in her pocket for the keys.

'OMK! WHERE ARE THEY!' She asked herself.

She looked inside the locked car and noticed her keys on the seat.

"SHIT!" Nakamura yelled out.

How the hell was she suppose to get to the church. She slammed her head against the car. She whined, and sighed.

'OKay. No time to panic. Got to get there no matter what.' Nakamura said, as she began to walk across the busy tokyo streets.

She spotted a taxi. She ran up to it waving her hand frantically. It didn't even stop. Nakamura pouted.

"BITCH!" She yelled out.

'Damn. There is no other way. I'm going to be late.' Witht that Nakamura began to run.

* * *

**38 minutes later**

Yugasi paced around the room. Nakamura wasn't here yet, and the wedding starts in about 30 minutes.

Nakamura rushed into the reserved church room, for her to change and stuff.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yugasi screamed in terror at the sight of Nakamura.

Her hair was no longer lovely and elegant. The bun was crooked and her curls were beginning to lose it;s ...bounce. Her face was red, and her makeup was ruin. She was soaken to the bone and shivering. One of her shoes had...what looked like mud..but didn't smelled like it. Her pants and shirt were ripped in several places. Nakamura burst out crying.

"THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Nakamura yelled in rage. "First, I wake up late, then i lock my keys in my car, then I run, and a truck passes threw a puddle of water and splashes me. Then I began to run, and step in DOG SHIT! Then I fall into some bushes, and a squirrel jumps on me. Then I run here...running into and over some ...objects..."

Yugasi smiles."It's okay. Nothing we can't fix."

With that Yugasi walks up to Nakamura and takes her purse and sweater. Nakamura takes off her shoes and throws them to the side. Yugasi hands her the white corset dress. Nakamura takes it and walks into the room to change.

A couple of minutes later Nakamura shows up wearing a white dress, with a corset top criss cross strapped in the back. She had little diamonds all over the dress, and it just looked...perfect.

"Now about your hair." Yugasi replied.

She squinted her eyes, and a couple minutes later snaps her fingers. She takes out the pins and everything out of Nakamura's hair. In the end Nakamura ends up with her hair down and the not so curly curls became wavy, and she had glitter in her hair, and her wispy bangs were to the side. Perfect.

"Nice. But look at my face." Nakamura says, as she looked in the mirror.

Yugasi grabs a napkin from her purse, and a water bottle. She moistens the napkin and cleans Nakamura's face with it. She adds a little bit of glitter to her eyes, redoes her eyelashes, and lipglosses her lips. Yugasi smiles.

"YAY! NOW YOUR READY!" with that both of them began to jump around. Nakamura's dress swishing form side to side, and Yugasi's sky blue bridesmaids dress jumping up and down.

"WAIT! My heels." Nakamura says as she looks to the floor, glaring at her clear heels.

Yugasi sighs. "Come on. Just get it over with. It's as easy as one two three."

Nakamura looks up at Yugasi. "Easy for you to say."

Yugasi grabs the heels and begins attacking a screaming Nakamura with them.

* * *

**18 minutes later**

Nakamura sat in a chair pouting and Yugasi in another one, beat from the war they just had.

Nakamura looked down at her heeled feet and frowned. "I can't walk in these."

"Who cares, they'll be looking at you, not your feet." Yugasi said, and witht that rushed out the door. "TIME FOR THE SHOW TO BEGIN!"

Nakamura stood up and checked herself in the mirror. She pouted, something was missing. She went over to her purse and took out to small diamond earrings. She clipped them on, and dug again in her purse. She pulled her hand out, inside revealing the blue diamond. She smiled and slipped it in her dress, in between her breasts.

'Please bring me luck.' She thought as she heard a knock on the door.

Nakamura smiled. "Come in."

With that the door opened to reveal, Katsu. He was wearing a nice navy blue suit, matching with his hair. She had made him promise he wouldn't wear a regular tux. It just didn't suit him. Nakamura laughed and ran up to him, hugging him.

"KATSU! You made it." She yelled out.

Katsu hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Yea, how could I miss your wedding. Plus, I need to walk you down the aisle."

Nakamura smiled. "So is Changashi here?"

"Yea, mom made it." Katsu said, as he looked at Nakamura. "By the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks. So did Yariatsi make it? How is it between you two? I mean it's been months." Nakamura said, as she hooked her arm to his.

"Yes, she made it. She's in the front row, we're expecting a little one soon." Katsu replied, as he leaned to open the door.

"AAAHH! REALLY! I"M SOO HAPPY! YAY!" Nakamura screamed, as she hugged Katsu again.

Katsu chuckled. "Yea, but she's had some crazy mood swings, and she's ALWAYS hungry. I swear a couple days back I woke up to find her chewing on my arm, in he sleep." Katsu replied, as he shivered.

Nakamura laughed. "Yes, but your going to be a daddy."

"Yea." Katsu replied, as he opened the door. "Are you ready?"

Nakamura hooked her arm on his. "Yes."

With that they both began.

* * *

Alright my first chapter of the sequel...IS COMPLETE! YAY! So please review...and tell me what ya'll think. THANKS! LOL. 


	2. I don't

Okay, this is my second chapter, SO YAY!...and thanks everyone for reading the first chapter...I really appreciate the reviews and all.

**Chapter 2: I don't**

**_Yugasi's POV_**

I wrapped my arm around Hiei's and began our walk to the beat of the music. We continued toward the front and I let go of Hiei's arm and went to take my spot. I watched as the other's made their way to the front.

_I had left Nakamura awhile ago. She should have gotten ready._

Everyone now was in their positions. I looked over at the flower girl and waved at her, my niece. She gave me a yippee joy smiled and waved. The ring boy was stading next to her, Katsu's little brother.

_Good news, Katsu did make it._

I sighed relief. Everyone looked toward the door waiting for the bride's arrival, but she wasn't coming. My nerves began to stir again. I looked over at Kurama. He was fumbling with his fingers, and looked nervous. Kurama looked handsome. He looked a bit older, but that made him look cuter. His hair was a bit longer, but nothing bad. He looked good no matter what. I watched as his green eyes scanned around.

_He is really nervous._

I could feel my arms begin to shake, the bride still wasn't coming.

_Now he got me all nervous._

I began to dig in my dress, in between my chest. This caught everyone's attention.

_Geez, can't someone dig in their clothes without everyone watching them._

I took out a stick a gum. I could feel someone glaring at me. I looked up toward Hiei's direction.

_Yep, that's him._

I smirked, unwrapped the gum, and started to chew on it. I watched Hiei grow red with ...i don't know what. He was probably angry, but oh well. I looked over at Kurama who was smiling at me.

_At least it calmed his nerves down._

The music stopped, and I gasped.

_Nakamura you better show up._

I looked over to Kurama and he too was shocked.

I jumped off my stand and walked up to Kurama.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with his nervous eyes.

"Oh Kurama. Calm down. She's gonna be here. She wouldn't miss this for the world. Trust me." I whispered.

He smiled and nodded. I hugged him. "It'll be fine. Just...calm down."

With that I returned to my position. I crumpled the wrapper and threw it. Hitting Hiei in his forehead, he looked up and glared. I smiled. He pouted, but smiled in return.

The music began, again. Everyone turned to see the bride arrive.

_Here comes the BRIDE! Here comes the BRIDE!_

I looked over at Kurama, who was also looking over to the door. I looked back over to the door, just in time to see Nakamura come through the door. If someone from our old school were here, they woouldn't have recognized, nonetheless ever imagine this.

Nakamura came in with her gorgeous dress, her blue eyes beeaming, next to her Katsu. She looked different now. She was a bit more tanned, not the pale person anymore. Her scars were gone...both inside and outside. She smiled showing her white sparkling teeth. Her eyes even showed joy. Her fingers where no longer long, pale and skinny. Her hands now had a nice tan and looked nice. Her hair...was no longer greasy, knotted, or dull. Now it was, long clean, shiny, and smooth.

I watched her walk down the aisle, towards us. Now Kurama really looked nervous.

_Whatever happened, to calm, smart, collected pretty boy? Well, he's still a pretty boy...nonetheless._

I watched as Katsu and Nakamura reached the front, and stopped. I watched Katsu say something to Kurama, and give her to him. Both Kurama and Nakamura smiled. I smiled, she was happy...IS HAPPY! Nakamura turned to face me.

_"MY heels broke!"_ She mouthed.

I held in my laughter and looked down to see her, in her black, ballet slippers. When she was younger...she used to do ballet...after her mother died...she still did it...but when she entered high school. She quit. It reminded her of her mother, so she couldn't bear to do it.

_At least she's comfortable now._

I watched as the ceremony began.

Kurama and Nakamura wouldn't stop smiling at each other.

I'm happy. Nakamura has finally found someone to make her happy, and to have something to live for. Thank you Kami.

I fell into thought, and before I knew it...they were saying their I do's.

"Do you Shuichi, take Nakamura, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forth til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." I watched Shuichi say, and my face broke into a smile.

Nakamura slipped the marriage ring on his finger, and smiled.

"Do you Nakamura, take Shuichi, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth til death do you part?" The priest asked again.

I watched as Nakamura's face became serious. "I don't."

I gasped, including everyone else in the church. Kurama looked as if his heart was shattered into pieces.

Nakamura broke into a laugh. "I mean...I don't accept that part that says til death do us part, because no matter what I'll love you and nothing will ever do us part. I'll love you even after I die."

Everyone sighed relief, Shiori looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Nakamura looked over to the crowd. "I guess I should have just said, I do."

Kurama smiled, and slipped the ring onto Nakamura's finger. She looked so happy, I just wanted to pause time there, and let her be happy for the rest of her life, but that was impossible. I can only wish Kurama will keep her happy.

**_End of Yugasi's POV

* * *

_**

**_Reader's POV_**

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest sayed.

With that Kurama grabbed Nakamura flipped her down, and gave her a hollywood kiss. Everyone in the room, chuckled and oooed. Kurama broke the kiss lifting Nakamura back up. Nakamura laughed, and slid her hand into Kurama's.

"You ready?" Kurama asked Nakamura.

"Ready, as I'll ever be." Nakamura said, and with that they began to make their way out of the church, everyone throwing rice in the air, as they made their way out.

Nakamura stepped up into the horse carriage with Kurama, and rode off.

_(A/N: OKay...you know...I'm tired and I don't want to write anymore so yea...I'm going to skip the after party...all the way to the end.)_

Nakamura and Kurama laughed joyfully, with each other. Kurama took her hand in his, and they both cut the cake. Nakamura smirked, smashed her hand in the cake and spread it all over Kurama's gorgeous face.

"HEY! I WANNA DO THAT!" Yugasi yelled, as she also dunk her hand in the top part of the cake.

She smeared it all over Yusuke and Hiei. Pretty soon everyone joined in and there was cake...EVERYWHERE.

Kurama laughed as he wiped the cake off his face with his hands. Nakamura laughed before she planted a kiss on his lips. She was to busy kissing him she didn't see him drag his hand up, and SMEAR HER FACE WITH FROSTING! Nakamura screamed with laughter as the frosting hit her face. Soon, everyone had cake on themselves...results...one major food fight.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Everyone had cleaned themselves, and danced...but now it was time for Kurama and Nakamura to leave. They bid their good byes and got inside their car. Kurama drove off...

**Destionation: Airport**

"FLIGHT 121 IS NOW BOARDING." The man over the loudspeaker boomed.

"HURRY KURAMA!" Nakamura yelled, as she ran.

"I"M GOING!" Kurama wished sooo much that he could turn into Youko and be faster, but he couldn't.

They finally made it...they were the last passengers to get aboard.

"Koi. I'm so excited, we're going to America. What was that place called again...um...Califomia?" Nakamura asked, as she gave the lady her ticket.

Kurama chuckled. "No, California." With that he gave the lady the ticket, and grabbed Nakamura by her waist, kissing her neck gently.

Nakamura giggled. "Kurama, that tickles."

The american airport lady looked at them and smiled. She didn't know what they were saying but she knew what they were doing.

Kurama and Nakamura walked on to the airplane and took their seats.

* * *

Okay...THat's it...for now...cause i'm TIRED!...and I still need to do my homework...SO YEA! LOL...

Now to thank my reviewers:

**Rayne-Chan:** Yea..LOL...and thanks for being my OFFICIAL FIRST REVIEWER!...LOL.

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** Yea...Poor Nakamura...but yea..LOL...

**Kemiko3955:** YAY! WEDDING! LOL...this is officially the last wedding chapter...Next...THE HONEY MOON!...LOL.

**Hirina:** Yea...I already wrote the next chapter...LOL...all I need is reviews...but i'm not putting it up...TILL AFTERI make the fourth chapter..LOL. Cause then I fall behind shedule...and I really really really need to make my next chapter for waga Kodomo..LOL.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin:** YEa...NOW THEY ARE MARRIED! LOL.

**Christina:** HEY! WELCOME...i'm pretty sure your a new reviewer? Anyways...thanks for the idea!...I'm using half of it...LMAO...So yea...you'll just have to wait and see what I used...MMMUHHHWAAAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL I"M EVIL I SAY!

**Falling Past The Veils:** YEA...LOL...you really think it was a good beginning? THANK KAMI...I thought it was rather sucky...LOL.

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** YAY! THANKS FOR THE ACUTAL LONG REVIEW! I'm HAPPY! LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** LOL...I like your review...well anyways...you'll just have to wait or find out...LATER...LOL...

Anyways...THANKS TO MY RE-REVIEWERS...LOL..my re-reviewers...anyways...the next chapter will be put up...when I have time..or if i get like 10 reviews...so yea...LOL. PEACE!


	3. Sniff Sniff

All right...this is the third chapter... so  
yea...LOL...anyways...umm... ON WITH THE STORY! It's extra long…cause of  
the LONG wait…. so yea.

Chapter 3: Sniff…Sniff

Nakamura ran into the Hotel room and kicked her shoes off, running towards  
the bed. She lunged herself and landed on it. She turned around, and  
unexpectedly something fell on top of her. She looked up to see Kurama  
smiling. She received him with a kiss. Kurama deepened the kiss, and wrapped  
his arms around her. Nakamura dug her fingers in his hair and started to  
mess around with it. She could feel Kurama's hands go up her shirt,  
caressing her body. He pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare stomach. He  
moved down and began places butterfly kisses on her belly, receiving giggles  
from Nakamura. Kurama moved back up and gave Nakamura another kiss, on which  
she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kurama broke he  
kiss and moved down to her neck where he had marked her, his. He gave it a  
couple licks and received moans from Nakamura.

"Kurama." His name rolled off her tongue.

**The next morning**

Nakamura eyes fluttered open. She was facing Kurama, his arms around her  
protectively, against her naked body. She reached her hand out from the  
covers and touched Kurama's sweaty face. She was sweaty herself, but not as  
much as Kurama. She leaned up and kissed his forehead.

Kurama's eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. He kissed  
Nakamura's nose and she smiled.

"TO THE OCEAN!" Nakamura yelled, waving her hands in the air.

Kurama had been waiting for that…for a while. He knew she would have wanted  
to go there.  
**  
At the beach**

Nakamura ran into the water from the ocean, smiling and laughing. Kurama ran  
in after her, and caught her from behind. They began splashing water at each  
other, and laying in the waves, swimming in the water.

Kurama and Nakamura walked out of the water and into the sand.

"Come on Kurama! " Nakamura yelled out who was in front of him running.

This made people stop what they were doing and stare. Nakamura blushed, and  
began to get nervous. She forgot not many Japanese people live around here,  
or even speak Japanese. Kurama saw her look and ran up to her, and hugged  
her.

"I forgot they don't know what I'm saying." Nakamura said, the people's  
stares were really getting to her.

"How about, we go eat?" Kurama asked.

Nakamura nodded.

Later on

Kurama had order food for them, surprisingly in English. Nakamura was  
amazed. She was even more amazed at what they were eating. She had asked  
Kurama to not take her to a fancy restaurant, but somewhere she could eat  
American food. So that was what Kurama did.

Now Nakamura had a plate filled, with what she called dog bread. She heard  
the lady wiener dogs. So she thought maybe they called this meat dog, but  
since it was covered with bread, she decided to call it dog bread.

Nakamura would take a dog bread and stick it into what she called the tomato  
sauce, then happily munch on it.

**Next Morning**

Nakamura felt the sun hit her face, and her eyes shot open. She turned  
toward Kurama and smiled. He was peacefully sleeping. She could feel  
something around her neck, and reached for it. She looked down and noticed  
it was a necklace with a seashell on it. She smiled. Now she would have part  
of the ocean with her, wherever she went.

She sighed, and stood up from the bed.

Nakamura walked out on to the porch of the hotel room. She was in some  
shorts and a spaghetti string shirt, with no shoes. She leaned against the  
railing, and looked at the sunset. She closed her eyes and let the warm  
breeze flow around her, playing gently with her hair.

'I'm happy now…but I know this isn't going to last forever...' with that a  
tear slid down her cheek.

She didn't even bother to wipe it away. ' This happiness is a dream, it's  
not going to last forever, I'm going to wake up and it's going to end. It's  
not going to last. No it won't and I know this. It'll all go back to  
heaven... and hell will take its place...' more tears slid down her face,  
from her closed eyes.

She felt arms gently wrap around her, and someone kiss every single one of  
her tears away. Nakamura smiled with her eyes still closed, and leaned  
against Kurama. Kurama soothed her by passing his fingers through her hair.  
He knew exactly why she was crying.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." Kurama soothed.

**A day later**

Nakamura and Kurama, stepped onto the stairs of their house...their  
honeymoon was over, and their... cling to Kurama...flight was over. Kurama  
hugged Nakamura, before picking her up bridal style.

"AHH!" Nakamura screamed, as he picked her up. She didn't think he would do  
that.

Kurama skillfully opened the door. He stepped in and...

Let go of Nakamura, and she screamed, but quickly grabbed her arm before she  
could fall completely on the floor.

Crash! YELLING! BOOM! More YELLING!

Hiei and Yugasi were having an argument in THEIR house...throwing things  
across the room at each other and yelling.

Nakamura stood up. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP AND KNOCK IT OFF!"

Everything went silent.

"WHAT... are... YOU...doing... HERE!" Nakamura yelled.

Hiei and Yugasi looked at her shocked. She really looked mad.

Kurama stepped around Nakamura and over to Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing!" He whispered harshly.

"The onna and me had a fight...she went crazy and destroyed our house..."  
Hiei said.

Nakamura walked up to Yugasi and dragged her by her hand into the big  
kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN MY HOUSE?" Nakamura  
yelled.

Yugasi glared at the ground. "Fire boy and me had a fight...our house...  
well...it isn't even a house anymore...so I decided to come here since you  
know... you have rooms and stuff..." Yugasi said, looking up at her friend  
with a big cheesy smile.

Nakamura sighed, and put her head in her hands. "Dammit... fine stay...  
but answer me something...tell me why you and Hiei fought."

Yugasi smiled innocently as she looked at the ground and then back up at  
Nakamura. She said, "Well... it happened a few days ago..."

* * *

_Yugasi was sitting in the kitchen wrapping her fingers on the table. She  
looked over by the clock seeing it was 12:00 PM. 'Where is he! I bet you  
Botan was right! What if he's out with some other chick!' _

Anger flared through her as she growled, "Stupid bastard!"

Just then Hiei came climbing through the window and looked at her pissed  
off, angry face. "What's your problem?" Hiei casually asked. Yugasi grew hot  
tempered as her temper flared.

She yelled, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GOD DAMN IT! I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE  
WAITING FOR YOU FOR..." She looked at the clock, "FIVE FUCKIN HOURS!"

Hiei just stared at her a little surprised at her sudden out burst. She  
screamed, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPIUD ASS LOOK! WHERE THE HELL WERE  
YOU!" Her firsts were balled up as she was about ready to knock hid  
head off right then and there.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he stated a bit harshly, " I was out some where! Got  
a problem with it?"

"YEA I GOT A FUCKIN PROBLEM WITH IT!"

Hiei spat, "Then DEAL with IT!" HE started walking, as he was about to leave  
the room. Yugasi grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back and turned  
him around so he was facing her.

She said darkly, " Where WERE YOU!" Hiei didn't say anything and glared at  
her. Just then Yugasi slapped him across the face as hard as she could,  
which, with her rage, was pretty damn hard. A small cut was on Hiei's face  
where she had slapped him. Her ring had cut him. Now Hiei was mad. Just as  
she was about to hit him again, he grabbed her wrist and threw her into the  
wall.

Yugasi screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" She got up and started throwing the kitchen  
chairs at him. Hiei dodged them allowing them to smash into the wall behind  
him, which broke everything that was on it. Glass smashed and flew  
everywhere. Finally, he just threw the whole table at her.

After dodging it causing more to break she snapped with rage, "THAT'S IT!"  
She grabbed knives from the drawers in the kitchen and started to throw them  
at him. Hiei barely missed them. He walked up to her and spat," WOULD YOU  
STOP IT!"

"NO!" She yelled. As she was about to throw another knife at him, he pulled  
out his katana and hit it right out of her hand. He then kicked her into the  
wall and held his katana to her throat. "STOP!"

Yugasi stared at his raged crimson eyes. Tears started to fill hers, but she  
held it back. 'He actually took his katana out on me!' Hiei saw the sudden  
hurt expression she had. But, before he even had a chance to feel bad, she  
kicked him in the gut and punch him in the face causing his cut to bleed  
even more. Hiei whipped the blood off of his face and then yelled, "WHAT THE  
FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU?"

Yugasi roared with even more anger rising, "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" She  
grabbed Hiei by the throat and threw him so hard he went right through the  
wall into the living room. He slowly got up and looked at her through the  
hole in the wall. She looked kind of shocked at what she did, but still mad.  
Hiei glared at her and pushed a side the pain he felt and ignored the blood  
dripping from him. Hiei was angered as much as she was. He took one of the  
couches and threw it through the hole in the wall at her. Yugasi dodged it  
and yelled, "YOU ASS!"

Yugasi caused a big gust of wind, which blasted the whole wall out. Hiei  
jumped into the hallway missing the wall that flew at him. Just then the  
walls started to shake. The house was barely standing. Yugasi yelled, "GET  
YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW HIEI!"

Hiei came out of the hallway, "YOU CRAZY FREAK! YOU FUCKIN DESTROYED THE  
ENTIRE HOSUE!"

"YOU DESTROYED ME!" Yugasi yelled tears filling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded.

"You always coming home late. Forgetting about me! YOU WON'T TELL ME WHERE  
YOU GO! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE DO YOU?" Yugasi cried.

Hiei walked up to her and hugged her." I have no idea why you're so worked  
up over this onna. I'm not cheating on you. I love you more then you'd know.  
You should know that!"

Yugasi cried in his arms, "Then why won't you tell me!"

""Because I can't right now. Can't you trust me?" Hiei asked.

Yugasi didn't say anything and only cried. Hiei sighed. Just then the walls  
started to crumble. Hiei quickly grabbed Yugasi and ran out the house before  
it completely collapsed. Yugasi stared at the house with wide eyes.

All Hiei said was, "Shit..."

Just then Yugasi started laughing hysterically. Hiei looked down at her  
confused, "How could you laugh! WE HAVE NO HOUSE!"

Yugasi laughed trying to catch her breath, "This was all so fuckin stupid!"

Hiei asked in disbelief, "How could you laugh! Onna, did you not hear me!  
WE-HAVE-NO- HOUSE!"

"Ummm...yea... that's kinda a problem..." She stated.

They both stared at their house not knowing what to do. Yugasi then stated,  
"Nakamura's house! We could stay there for now! They have more then enough  
rooms!"

Hiei demanded, "And HOW exactly are we going to get in seeing as they're NOT  
HERE?"

Yugasi smirked mischievously, "We could just ...break in ya know..."

Hiei thought abut it for a moment and then stated, "That works. Like the way  
you think." Yugasi laughed. He picked her up as they headed off for  
Nakamura's house.

* * *

Yugasi then stated, "And well, that's how it kinda went and I'll leave the  
rest out."

Nakamura asked sternly, "What'd you do?"

"Um...we kinda..."had fun" umm...at you're house..." Yugasi shyly explained.

"UGH! IN MY HOUSE! YOU SICK ASS-" Nakamura yelled.

Yugasi quickly covered her mouth, "Yea, I know, sorry!"

Nakamura glared at her and took her and off her mouth, "You're SOOOO lucky I  
don't fry you right here and NOW!"

Yugasi looked at her innocently, "Sorry!"

Nakamura growled, "You know what, I don't even want to deal with this. You  
better learn to clam your ass down. Don't even THINK of destroying my house  
further like you did to yours!"

Yugasi nodded, "Yea, yea I won't, I'm really sorry. And thanks for letting  
us stay." Yugasi then ran off upstairs to find Hiei.

Nakamura headed straight up to bed. She walked into her room, and saw Kurama  
already sleeping, peacefully. She closed the door behind her, pulled off her  
pants; under she had a pair of Kurama's boxers. She went under the covers  
and put her head on top of Kurama's chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

**A couple of hours later**

Nakamura's eyes shot open. She didn't feel so good, her stomach was  
upset... and if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to make it. She threw  
the covers off herself...and jumped out of the bed. She ran over to the  
bathroom, and opened the toilet lid, leaning over it.

Kurama stirred in his sleep, he smelled something spoiled in the air. He  
stood up from the bed, and made his way over to the place where the smell  
was coming from. He walked in to see Nakamura flushing the toilet and  
leaning against the bathtub. He walked over to her, worry showing. He knelt  
down next to her and hugged her.

"Nakamura are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Yea. I think so." She said, before standing up.

Kurama did the same. He followed her out of the room, and into bed, holding  
her in his arms, in a protective manner. He looked down at a  
sleeping...well... umm... Kitsune Nakamura. She had changed into her  
kitsune form for some unknown reason. Kurama shrugged it off and smiled. He  
buried his nose into her hair. Nakamura smiled, and snuggled close to him.

Kurama took a deep breath through his nose, and raised an eyebrow. He buried  
his nose deeper into Nakamura's silky back hair, sniffing it. Nakamura  
opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama, a bit annoyed at the fact that he  
was smelling her like crazy.

"Kurama?" Nakamura said. "Why are you?"

"Nothing. Don't give any importance to it." Kurama said, as he stopped  
sniffing her hair.

He swore he smelled something strange in her hair...something only a kitsune  
could smell when his mate was...he shook the thought out of his head.

He looked at the clock that read 4 a.m. He shrugged and went back to sleep,  
hugging Nakamura even more protectively.  
**  
A few hours later**

Nakamura woke up, again to throw up. She really wasn't having a good  
morning. After she was done, she kneeled next to the bathtub. She heard  
Kurama walk in, and looked up. He was smiling. For some reason she was VERY  
annoyed.

"Is it funny to see me like this?" She asked, a bit harshly.

Kurama chuckled, and kneeled next to her, burying his nose in her hair and  
sniffed it, again.

"Kurama? Would you stop with the sniffing of the hair!" She yelled.

Kurama took one last sniff and look at her, smiling. "Just as I suspected."

Nakamura gave him a confused look, but couldn't ask him anything about it.

"KURAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NAKAMURA?" It was Yugasi and she had a stick  
in her hand.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"She's been throwing up since this morning!" Yugasi yelled. "OOOOOHHHH!  
DONE TELL ME YOU POISONED HER! TRYIN TO GET RID OF HER ARE YE!"

With that Yugasi took a swing at him, but Kurama dodged it. He stood up.  
Yugasi took another swing and hit him square in the middle of his forehead.

"YUGASI!" Nakamura yelled, as Kurama ran out of the bathroom.

Yugasi continued to chase Kurama across the whole room, and out into the  
hallway. Nakamura, screaming and chasing after them.

"YUGASI!" She yelled out, as Yugasi jumped over the couch after Kurama.

"COME HERE CHERRY HEAD!" Yugasi yelled out, as she jumped on the table, and  
took a swing at Kurama who was crawling under it.

"CALM DOWN!" Nakamura yelled, as she watched Kurama run into the garden.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING FOX BOY!" Yugasi yelled, as she slashed threw  
bushes with the stick.

"HE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Nakamura yelled.

"A HA!" Yugasi yelled, as she jumped into a bush.

Nakamura stopped, and listened to someone smacking each other, and lots of  
noise coming from the bush.

Yugasi came out of the bush, with Kurama's hands and leg's tied like a hog.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nakamura yelled, as she ran next to Kurama.

She took off the tape wrapped around his mouth.

"CRAZY WOMEN!" Kurama yelled out.

Alright well, my fingers are tired, and I'm going to read, my manga... LOVE  
HINA! So PEACE!

Now to thank my reviewers:

Hirina: YAY! You're the first reviewer here! LOL!

Kanjihenge Yoko: Thanks…I'm soo happy…. LOL…. MY SEQUEL…i never thought I  
would get here…LOL.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: Yea.LOL…I was hoping to scare people…with that one small  
little phrase.

Kiwadoi Seiitsu: Sure will…. as soon as I get typing…

Christina: Well. You still have to wait till the next chapter…unless I put  
it in this chapter…. well I don't know…. wait…. I think you'll figure it  
out…. It's sooo easy to figure it out…. LOL!

Falling Past the Veils: Yea…Lol…. This long ass chapter….

Desa The Dragon: If you kill me…there will be no more story…LOL!

Yuki Amida: YAY! ANOTHER PERSON I SCARED! YA! MWHAAHAHAHAUAHHAHAUAH!

Shade Spirit: Yea…. I wanted to hurry things up…get to the good parts!

Alright….that's it! ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! IF I FOROT ANYONE SORRY! Okay…um…cough  
cough UH..

Oh yea.  
Votes

WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU LEAST LIKE?

1. Nakamura  
2. Kurama  
3. Hiei  
4. Yugasi  
5. Changshi  
6. Katsu  
7. Yariatsi

If you guys have any ideas for what's suppose to happen in this story…don't  
be afraid to write them in the review.

PEACE! Sorry for all the editing problems...bad speller...grammarer...anything else you can think of.


	4. Surprise Surprise!

Alright CHAP. 4...SO Hooray for me! no. Anyways...go ahead and read..I have nothing else to say.

**Chapter 4:**Surprise Surprise!

3 Weeks Later

Kurama felt the side of him become empty. He smiled, Nakamura had stood up again. Kurama heard a loud flush and the side of him become full again. He could hear Nakamura's heavy breathing. He turned around to face her. She had her back to him, and was slowly falling into a restless sleep. Kurama wrapped his arms, protectively, around her and buried his nose deep within her hair. He took a sniff and smiled. Her scent these days, has been driving him crazy. He was sure of something now. He wrapped his arms protecively over her stomach, before falling into a slumber.

Later That Morning

Kurama sat on the chair in the Kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Every now and then he would look around. Yugasi was still attacking him out of nowhere. Nakamura was still throwing up, which made Yugasi think that Kurama was trying to poison her. Hiei and Yugasi have been arguing more and more, which was driving them nuts.

Last week Nakamura had went to the doctor to take some tests, but Nakamura made yugasi take them with her. (You can thank Yugasi for that.) The doctor had told her the results would be mailed to her house, which enraged Yugasi. She went on yelling that Nakamura could be dead by the time the results came in.

"ALRIGHT! THE RESULTS ARE IN!" Yugasi yelled, walking in to he kitchen withtwo letters in her hands.

Kurama stodd up quickly, almost knocking the chair over. He spilled a bit of coffee on his short, which sent him jumping because of the heat it produced on his chest.

"I'll take that." Nakamura said, walking in to the kitchen smatching the letters out of Yugasi's hand.

"I'm going to change." Kurama said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright, time to read this sucker!" Yugasi yelled, running next to Nakamura.

A Couple Minutes Later

Kurama began to button up his clean shirt, just as Nakamura walked in. SHe stopped when she saw him, took a deep breath, and began walking towards him. Kurama smiled at her as he buttoned his last button. He walked over to her and hugged her, taking another whiff of her.

"Kurama..." Nakamura said, a bit annoyed.

He took another sniff and let her go. "I'll try and stop."

Nakamura smoled and walked over to the full length morror. Kurama took a seat in a chair next to the morror. Nakamura turned to her side and looked in the mirror. Kurama gave her a questioning look.

"Kurama? Is my stomache gettimg bigger?" Nakamura asked, tunring to Kurama with a smiled.

Kurama got this one amazed look on his face. YOu know...when someone gets the reflection of a star or something bright in their eye, and when they smile the biggest smile they can. Well, that's how Kurama looked at that moment.

Kurama jumped out of the chair, almost knocking it down. He began to take questioonable steps towards Nakamura.

"Nakamura?" Kurama asked, uncertaintly.

Nakamura's face beamed. "Kurama...we're going to have a baby."

Kurama fucking glowed...he was soooo happy. He ran up to Nakamura, picked her up and twirled her around. Nakamura laughed.

"AHHHHH!" Yugasi yelled, from the door way, as she ran in to the room."We're gonna have a bambino!"

With that both Yugasi and Nakamura ran toward's each other and began hopping around.

"Congratulations fox. They're even happier then when they found out you were engaged. You must be happy." Hiei said, he had slid on to the window sill not too long ago.

Kurama turned aroudn to face Hiei. "Yes, I am."

**(A/N: You can thank Hirina for the little thing coming up next. It is not part of the story...just something extra.)**

Deleted Scene: #1

Just then everyone's attention turned to HIei.

BRRRRRRIIPPPPPP!

O.O everyone

Hiei's face turned terribly red, and he had an embarrased expression on his face. The room began to smell like rotten eggs.

AAAAHHH! everyone

People were pilling on the door tryin to free themselves from the horrid stench that Hiei had let run wild.

End Of Scence

* * *

I know tis chapter is extremely short...but I have NO computer right now...i'm using my aunt's and only have a limited amount of time...not good. So prepare yourselves for lots of little short chapter for the next...maybe...month or two. 

The results are in...ya'll hate Yugasi

I want to thank all of my reviewers Desa the dragon, Kajihenge Yoko, Yuki Amida, ShadeSpirit.

Hirina: NO...I wasn't planning to kill them off...i was just checkin...

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: She's not the only on...cough

Kiwadoi Seiitsu: LMAO!

Kemiko: LMAO...you are soemthing...

Sei of the Moon: AHHH! NEW REVIEWER! NEW REVIEWER! HI HI HI! Umm...i think i shall use your idea! You should be proud! LOL

Sorry I couldn't answer all of your reviews...I only answered the ones with ideas questiona nd stuff like that...so yea...

OKay...from now on my chapters will have a different time line...

Example: Two days later...

I will not be saying that anymore.. Now I will be saying how much time along Nakamura is.

Example: 3months and 2 weeks

Or something of that sort. So peace.


	5. Farewell

Okay you guys..I'm back with a new computer...so prepare yourselves...FOR SOME AWESOME CHAPTERS!

Chapter 5: Farewell

_**1 month**_

Nakamura was now exactly one month pregnant...her and Yugasi still couldn't stop jumping around since last week when they found out that THEY were BOTH pregnant...yes...both of them were pregnant...

At first everyone thought Yugasi had lost her marbles but then nakamura red the results and Yugasi was definitely pregnant.

Nakamura's response was. "Well, you must have had a work out after you destroyed your house, and moved in here. Maybe it was a welcome to your new home, eh?"

Kurama and Hiei were just as Happy...well lets say Kurama was well over joyed...but Hiei wasn't all smiles and what nots about it. Everytime he was reminded he smirked, while Kurama beamed.

Today...was a good day though...but the air was thick...with ...something...

Nakamura sat across the room from Yugasi... who was drawing little pictures with a marker on her belly.

As she finished a happy face, she frowned.

"I think it will make my drawing look better when my stomache bulges out. Don't ya think?" Yugasi asked.

Nakamura stood up and walked over to Yugasi. "Hmm...uh...I don't think anything will make your drawing look better."

They both began to laugh. "Yea...i'm a sucky artist."

They both stopped laughing as they heard the door open. IT was Kurama, who looked as if he was frowning.

"Kurama!" Nakamura said, as she stood up walking to him.

He tried to hide the frown away by smiling but his eyes told it all. "Hey Nakamura." He said, embracing her in a hug.

Nakamura pulled away and looked at his face. "Kurama, what's wrong..?"

"N-Nothing..why would anything be wrong?" Kurama said, as he began to walk into the kitchen.

Nakamura didn't bother to question him, she knew he would come around.

Nakamura followed Kurama into the kitchen. "I prepared dinner, wanna eat? Cause i'm starving."

"SAME HERE!" Yugasi yelled from her position in the living room couch.

Nakamura smiled. "Time to eat!"

After dinner

"ALRIGHT KURAMA IT"S ON!" Yugasi yelled, as she raced against Kurama in the xbox.

Kurama chuckled. Truthfully he was just trying to distract the girls.

"GO YUGASI!" Nakamura yelled from the couch on which she was crouched on.

Kurama turned around. "What? Now your on her side?"

"Uh...ooops." Both Kurama and Nakamura laughed.

"YEA! GIRL POWER!" Yugasi yelled.

"I've beaten him before...come on Yugasi!" Nakamura yelled.

"Well your like a video game magician or something..." Yugasi said.

"GAME OVER! WINNER: PLAYER 2!" The tv blasted.

The girls pouted.

"I win." Kurama stated.

"You suck!" The girls yelled out.

Kurama chuckled.

"BY the way...where's Hiei?"

Kurama looked to the ground. "He's out, he said he'd be a while."

Nakamura saw the look, but didn't say anything.

"I'm tired...i'll be sleeping now." Nakamura said, standing up and going into her room.

"Yea..i'll go wait for Hiei in my room." Yugasi said, letting the control lay on the floor as she stood up, and also left.

Kurama placed his head in his hands.

He didn't want to do this...but he really didn't have anyother choice.

The next morning

Nakamura felt the sun hit her face. The warm rays waking her up from her slumber. She felt the bed empty next to her. Her eyes shot open. Kurama always waited until she woke up. She slid out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Kurama?" She quietly said.

No answer.

She began to panic...Kurama never left without saying goodbye.

SHe couldn't sense him or anything...

SHe ran back to her room, slightly hoping he would just appear. He wasn't there. In stead she saw a piece a paper on the pillow. SHe hadn't noticed it...

She picked it up.

_Dear Nakamura,_

_Promise me you'll be okay and stay safe..._

_I'm probably not here at this moment, and won't be...for awhile. Don't question this letter. I've left for a good reason... I can't be with you right now... I can't tell you were i'm going. Just take care..._

_Sincerely,_

_Kurama_

Nakamura felt the tears swell up in her eyes.

'Kurama how could you do this to me... You promised me to always stay by my side, to protect me, and stop me from hurting inside.' Nakamura felt tears run down her face.

' I knew life was going to come to this...what was I thinking? My life will never be a fairy tale...it'll be the hell hole it's always been. I'm so stupid to believe that he would be here for me. He broke his promise...' Nakamura ripped the letter and threw it.

"I hate this! I hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" With that Nakamura began a rampage, she threw everything on the table to the floor and began to throw things. She smashed the mirror on the wall with her fist which soon became bloody. She walked over to the picture frames on the wall. She began to smash them one by one. She stopped when she came to one where her and Kurama were kissing, on their wedding.

'This is just one of those fantasies that only exist in dreams. He really didn't love me... Love is FAKE!' With that she grabbed the picture frame and threw it against the frame. Smashing it hard against the wall.

At that moment Yugasi walked in. "Oh no...I'm to late..."

Nakamura began to cry uncontrollably and slid down the wall on to the floor.

Yugasi ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. " Oh...Nakamura..i'm sorry.." SHe hugged Nakamura.

' This is way to much for her... she can't handle things like this...' Yugasi thought as she rocked Nakamura.

* * *

**Okay...so how do you like the returning chapter...I told you guys..this wasn't going to be one of those fairytale stories...**


	6. Wounds bleed to death

Okay...I know tons of you haev been waiting for this...so lets get to it...but comeone people I need more reviews! tell your friends or something...i don't care what you do...just MORE REVIEWS! I'm dieing over here...

Um...I know tons of you are going to hate me...but I sped up...SUPER FAST...don't worry...from here on...everything will slow down...trust me!

**Chapter 6: Wounds bleed...to death.**

**_4 months_**

It's been a couple months since Hiei and Kurama left. Yugasi was taking it rather fine...Nakamura...well...

Nakamura has been a disaster. She won't eat correctly...won't hardly talk...doesn't go out...she's always closed up in her room. Botan and some of the other girls think she's over reacting...but Yugasi actually thought she was handling it rather well.

Everyone in her world has left her. Her mtoher...dead...she can only visit her once a full moon...her father destroyed her life...Changshi is in the makai..so is katsu..Nakamura knows it's dangerous to go there...so she is forbidden to ...

She couldn't handle anymore people leaving here... Kurama...her love...he promised to stay with her no matter what...but left without even saying goodbye... and Nakamura doesn't even know if he's ever going to come back.

To sum it all up...they are pregnant..

**In the Makai**

A silver-haired fox was speeding throught the trees, visibly he had a wound on his left arm which was bleeding heavily.

"Kurama! I think we lost them!" Hiei yelled from behind.

Kurama stopped and landed next to a tree, which he leaned against for support.

"Hiei...when will this be over?" Kurama asked, not exactly asking for a reply.

Hiei looked at the ground. "I don't know."

**In Ningenkai**

Yugasi slowly made her way to Nakamura's room with a couple of plates in her hand.

She softly knocked on Nakamura's door. "Hey...Naka? Do you want any food?"

No reply came.

Yugias sighed heavily. She had been doing this ever since...but Nakamura just didn't want to respond to anyone.

She put the plates on the floor and left.

Nakamura slowly opened the door, and brought the food inside. She hadn't eaten for a day or two...she wasn't sure...she never opened her curtains anymore.

She began to eat a bit of her sandwich.

If anyone would have seen Nakamura right now...They would have screamed. Her hair was ungroomed...nasty. Her face was tear stained, and mascara running down...She had a nonalive look on her face. In other words she looked like crap. Plus to sum it all up... She had TONS of scratches and cuts. Her body was wounded to the maximum. Of course Yugasi hadn't seen this...she would have gone nuts...

Yugasi laid on the couch and rubbed her belly...it had begun to bulge..just a bit.. and she was happy..she only wished Hiei were here.

She remembered Hiei's letter...and she trusted him. That's why she was okay with the whole problem.

_Yugasi,_

_I'm leaving...but it's for your sake. Don't worry about me...i'll be fine...trust me. Don't be stupid woman and keep your chin held high. I'll be back..I promise._

_Hiei _

Yugasi knew to believe Hiei...he was strong and besides he promised to be back.

**In the Makai**

Both Hiei and Kurama were wounded now... terribly wounded. They could hardly stand up. Shokei's men were terrible people. They have been chasing and fighting with them everysince they came here. But if they left the Makai...Yugasi and Nakamura were going to be their targets.

(A/N: Do you guys remember Shokei? He's from Help me from Myself...he was the man that killed Nakamura's fox half of the family. As in her mother..grandma..all of them)

Shokei had threatened Kurama and Hiei, so they had to oblige. But Kurama and Hiei had found out that he was going to kill them anyways, while they were in captivity in the Makai. With that both Hiei and Kurama broke out of his captivity...heavily wounding Shokei...but not enough to kill him. His men had comein at the time...and they couldn't kill him... So they ran... they had to get to the girls first...before any of the other demons could.

Ten of Shokei's men had chased after them...Hiei succesfully killed 4...while Kurama killed 5. But Hiei had to use his dragon...and kurama his plants.

They couldn't sense the last of his men out...they figured he probably ran back. Kurama and Hiei knew that they had wounded Shokei enough that he wouldn't be up...for a VERY long time...

"Kurama...we should rest for awhile...clean our wounds...we have enough time to get back..." Hiei barely spoke.

Kurama nodded, and headed towards a river.

They both cleaned their wounds in silence, and settled down to rest.

**In Ningenkai**

_A couple days later_

Nakamura stood up from the floor, which she had been laying on for the past several hours. She began to make her way towards the bathroom, stepping on several pieces of glass earning herself several more cuts. She was bleeding uncontrollably now. She walked over to the bathtub and turned it on, letting the water fill it up. She took of her night shirt and slowly stepped into the cold water, not even bothring to finish undressing. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever.

**In The Makai**

Kurama and Hiei began to make their way to Ningenkai...they had almost fully recovered and were tsrong enough to travel again. Both were dying to get home, they had missed so much. They didn't want to miss anymore...

* * *

Yea...I know you are all dying to know what happens next..so I guess you'll have to wait...and send me MORE reviews... Oh yea and the next chapter will be on the same day...just about to hours later...not much...i'll let you know the next chapter...It's all written down I just need to type it all up...so yea. 


	7. A Crimson Bath

Alright..my new chapter...thanks everyone for reviewing!

**Chapter 7: A Crimson red bath**

**_A couple of hours later_**

Yugasi stood up from her bed. It had been a while since she heard any movement coming from Nakamura's room.

'Maybe she finally fell asleep.' She thought to herself.

Yugasi made her way into the living room. It was late out. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 2 a.m. She couldn't sleep, something just wouldn't let her.

Before she could settle down on the couch something disturbed her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone was at the door.

'Who could be at the door at this time of night?' Yugasi asked herself as she made her way over to the door.

She carefully opened it and blinked a couple of times. For a moment there she thought she saw Hiei...

"Hey, i'm back."

OH KAMI! IT REALLY FRICKIN WAS HIEI!

Yugasi couldn't control herself, she lunged herself ontop of him, as tears began to flood out.

"YOUR BACK! Hiei! Your back!" She yelled out happily.

"Yea..." Hiei whispered out, before placing a kiss on her lips.

She broke the kiss and looked around.

"Where's Kurama?" She asked, she asked sliding back on the floor.

"Right here." Kurama replied walking up the steps and into the house, where he slipped off his shoes.

"Is Nakamura here?" He asked, as he began making his way towards the room.

"WAIT!..Kurama I don't think she'll be opening that door." Yugasi said, walking towards Kurama.

"What?" Kurama asked, confused.

Yugasi couldn't stand it anymore. Instead of shedding happy tears because of Hiei's return, she began to shed sad tears. "Oh Kurama! She's been a mess. She keeps saying she hates you. She completely destroyed her room the day you left. She won't even hardly eat! She doesn't talk to anyone! Help her...Kurama...Just help her!" Yugasi cried out, as Hiei put his arms around her.

Kurama's eyes widened during the whole thing.

'I should have known..this is way to much for her. I'm such an idiot!' He yelled at himself.

"Yugasi, when was the last time you saw or heard from her?" Kurama asked, worry filling him.

" I don't know. I haven't seen her at all for months. But she stopped making noise and breaking things about an hour and a half ago." Yugasi rasped out. "I think she's sleeping.

"No...the bathroom light..it's on." Kurama said.

"Oh kami..." Yugasi breathed out.

Kurama began to run to the room. He tried opening the door many time, but it wouldn't budge, finally he kicked it open.

Kurama stood in shock. The once nice clean comfy room was now...a living nightmare. There were broken pieces of glass all over the room, as well as mirror and wood pieces. There were tons of blood stains all over the room and the wall looked like someone with long nails scratched it over and over again. The room itself looked like 4 hungry wild lions and a deer were put in the room, and they fought to death...just for the damn deer.

Right behind him he could hear Yugasi gasp.

"KAMI! I should have forced her to open the door. I should have checked up on her!" Yugasi yelled out.

Kurama ran to the bathroom and opened the door. What he saw would have made anyone faint. Kurama himself got paler and couldn't get over the shock.

The once clear bathtub was now a deep crimson red. The only thing visible was Nakamura's face which was barely above the water. The only thing keeping her above the water was every breath she took, which would make her float up a bit.

His eyes widened as his heart began to race. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't move from all the shock he had.

He felt his heart ache, wishing...hoping...that she was alive.

'Do something!' he yelled at himself.

With that he ran up to the overflowing bathtub and pulled Nakamura out, who was limp in his arms. Her body was icy cold and she was hardly breathing. He walked out of the bathroom and into the room. As soon as Yugasi saw Nakamura she was overwhelmed with sadness and collapsed, but Hiei caught her just in time.

'She can't stay in this room.' Kurama thought to himself as he walked out of the room. He made his way to the living room and layed her on the couch, staining it with red.

"Fox. Maybe you should take her to Genkai." Hiei said, out of nowhere.

Kurama turned around. "Yea. I guess so."

Hiei tossed him a thick blanket. "Cover her up. It's cold outside, you don't want her to be any worse do you?"

Hiei was right. The wind was rough and the night air was cold.

Kurama quickly wrapped her up, and began his way to Genkai's. Nakamura was still cold, and hardly breathing...as if she was slipping away.

* * *

Alright...everyone...the chapter is complete.

Warning: the next chapter might end up being really short...because I don't know when i'll be able to update in awhile...


	8. Death is a Painful Solution

Alright! The chapter you all have been waiting for... Kurama is going to be a little sensitive in this chapter...but try to place yourself in his shoes...how would you have reacted...anyways...continue reading! it is short..i know.

**Chapter 8: Death is a Painful Solution.**

"Please lay her down." Genkai said, showing Kurama into a room.

He shakily stepped in, as Nakamura lay in his arm breathing unevenly.

His heart was beating fast, he was scared. For once he feared for more than two lives. Not even his own. He layed her on the bed.

"Clean her up a bit." Genkai said, as she handed him towels.

Genkai was so calm, on the other hand, Kurama was a complete mental break down.

He stripped the bloody towel around her and began to wipe her body with the towel, tears threatening to fall.

**Kurama's POV**

Nakamura...what have you done? This is my fault isnt it...I should have never left you. I knew I shouldn't have...

I continued to clean her up...but my tears couldn't hold in any longer. One by one they began to fall upon her. I cleaned her legs and arms up. I began to wipe her face...which too was scratched up. It looked as if she was the victim of a murder and i was the man at the murder scene.

Nakamura...what have I done! I've given you death...

I began to cry uncontrollably, laying my head on what I thought would be a flat belly...but wasn't anymore. My tears ceased, I looked up at her stomache. I began to let the tears flow...but because of happiness.. Nakamura was sane...she hadn't tried to kill herself. I smiled. There were no cuts on her stomache, it was already round and was starting to bulge out. It was even warm...unlike the rest of her body.

**End of Kurama's POV**

"She hasn't hurt the child...which shows she is a good mother... but she has injured herself, beyond repair Kurama." Genkai said, coming into the room.

Kurama looked at Nakamura's pale face... he hadn't notice how pale she was until now. She was deadly pale.

Kurama took a deep breath. "She won't live?"

Genkai looked toward the floor. "I'm sorry Kurama."

Kurama wipped the tears that were falling.

"Excuse me Kurama." Genaki said, moving Kurama out the way, and beginning to clean Nakamura up.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kurama asked, looking at the floor.

"How about you go home... don't worry. You need rest...and your stressed out. Calm down." Genaki said.

**At The House**

Hiei lay with Yugasi in his arms. His shirt was moistened.

"Hiei... what if she dies?" Yugasi said, gripping Hiei's hand in hers.

"I don't know." Hiei said, looking up at the ceiling.

Yugasi began to cry out. "Why does this have to happen again?"

Hiei gripped her hand. "Yugasi ... you must calm down. This isn't doing anyone any good."

"I'm going to actually lose my best friend!" Yugasi yelled out.

Hiei stood up, hugging her. "Calm down Yugasi. Try to forget about it for awhile."

Before he knew it, Yugasi fell asleep in his arms.

She truly was tired. She was flustered up by the whole situation. Hiei kissed her softly, then layed her down on the bed. He sat down next to her, and his eyes met her belly. It was a good deal larger.

He felt wrong doing so, but he smiled. HE ACTUALLY SMILED. He put his hand softly on her stomache and began to rub it. It was soft and smooth.

'This is my creation.' Hiei said, to himself as he layed his head on her stomache. 'My child.'

**Outside in The Streets**

Kurama walked down the streets, with a hood over his features, it had begun to rain. It was almost 3 in the morning, but it had begun to rain.

He was hit by the fact that he was losing both his love and child. He didn't how he would take that, but he had to deal with it.

He looked up to his home, dreading what he would see inside. He stepped slowly up the stairs, hating the fact that he caused her to do that. He entered, taking his shoes off, and his jacket. The house was quiet, but he noticed Hiei on the windowsill.

"How is she?" Hiei asked, looking out of the window.

Kurama slid his moist hair back. "Hiei... we don't think...she's going to make it this time."

Hiei felt his heart ache, but didn't let it show. "I'm sorry fox."

Kurama walked silently into his room. It was definitely bad, he pulled the sheets off the bed, dumping glass and other things on the floor.

"Oh kami!" Kurama said, as he sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

**Kurama's POV**

I'm going to truly lose her this time, she hardly had any life in her. I'm going to lose her.

I let my tears fall freely now, i couldn't control them now.

Before I knew it, I had stood up, and walked over by one of the scratched up walls. It was splattered with blood.

Why does this have to happen again! She doesn't deserve to live life the way she has, no one does. WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN!

I was filled with anger, and had no way of letting it out. My left hand went right through the wall.

I didn't know why but I had punched the wall. I began to cry loud as i slid down onto the floor.

I'm going to lose her forever! I can't hold her...or love her. Or care for her. I can't even protect her!

**End of kurama's POV**

Hiei stepped into Kurama's room and leaned against the wall.

"Fox... I know it hurts. It hurts like hell...losing someone." Hiei said.

" My heart aches Hiei. Why does it have to be her to leave this world? Why did she have to be the one?" Kurama said, his head in his hands.

"I don't know, but my heart aches also. Yugasi is hurting to. We just have to get through this together." Hiei said, walking slowly over to Kurama.

"Come on. Let's clean this place up a bit." Hiei said, lending his hand to Kurama.

----------

Okay...so how was it? I still haven't made my choice of what should happen...so email me...and tell me what you think should happen... I would deeply appreciate it! And sorry for the spelling errors and everythig...i just need to really put this chapter up.


	9. She's gone

By gosh! Why didn't anyone ever let me know i was sooo far behind! That i hand't written in SOOO long! Well here you go.. my newest chapter.

Chapter 9: She's gone.

Kurama's wrist moved up and down along with the paintbrush in his hand. Hiei and him have begun to repaint the room. After yesterday's scene, the crimson bed. Kurama still hadn't heard from Genkai. But it really hadn't even been a day.

" Are you guys done?" Yugasi said, showing up in the door way.

Her eyes were puffy with redness from yesterday's tears.

"Almost." Kurama said, not looking away from the wall.

"Just let me but the sheets on the futon." Hiei said, looking up at yugasi. "i'll be right out."

Kurama finished his last stroke on the wall and threw the apintbrush in the paint tin. he took a deep shaky breath and sat on the futon, covering his face with his hands. He felt Hiei but his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Kurama." He said, walking out.

'I hope so.' Kurama said, before throwing himself on the futon.

Without him realizing it he had fallen asleep.

----

Yugasi and Hiei sat on the couch eating grapes. Hiei noticed Yugasi had been getting monster cravings. This morning she wanted strawberries, she cried so terribly for them. Then for lunch today she wanted cherries. Around 3 she wanted a banana with carrots. Then for dinner he had to go out again and get her sushi from a restaurant about an hour away. Then she made him go and pick grapes for her.

"I hope something miraculous happens. Something that will keep one of them alive." Yugasi said, sticking a grape in her mouth.

Hiei looked down at her. "If that is possible, then hoepfully it'll happen."

Yugasi closed her eyes, stopping tears from forming.

----

Three days have passed and no notice from Genkai that nakamura was dead or alive. Either way Kurama was still a huge mess. He wasn't really eating right. He wasn't smilling much or even talking. He wouldn't go out. Nothing.

Yugasi tried to move on. But once in awhile she would still have her little sad moments. Hiei's heart ached, but he was good at keeping everything in.

But today Kurama was sick of waiting, before he knew it he was standing right outside of Genkai's door.

Knock. Knock.

The door quickly opened in front of him, as a short woman stood in front of him.

"Kurama? What brings you here?" Genkai asked, letting Kurama step inside.

"Nakamura. Genkai... is she dead?" Kurama asked, looking down at the floor.

Genkai looked shocked. "What are you talking about. She left yesterday. A miracle happened Kurama. That baby healed her. He's going to be a handful. But he saved her life. She left yesterday. She said she was going home."

Kurama looked confused. "What... no.. she never got home."

"Then were is she?" Genkai asked.

Kurama sat on a chair, feeling strange. He was happy, Nakamura was alive, but also worried. She wasn't home. Did she hate him? Is that the reason she didn't some home? He didn't know. But he stood up and ran out of Genkai's home.

----

"She's ALIVE! OH MY KAMI! She's not dead." Yugasi said, hugging Kurama.

"The thing is she left Genkai's yesterday. She isn't here... so then were could she be?" Kurama asked.

"It doesn't matter, she's alive isn't she?" Yugasi said. " That's all that matters."

" I guess." Kurama said, looking out the window.

----

Nakamura sat across from katsu at the table eating miso soup.

"You know it's dangerous here." Katsu said, watching her eat.

"Yes, I know. But it's the only place. you understand right?" Nakamura asked, looking up from her miso soup.

"I do. You know you're welcomed here. I'll protect you, until as long as you stay." Katsu said, holding his son in his hands.

"So when are you do?" Yaritsu asked, taking the child out of Katsu's arms. It looked exactly like him. The navy colored hair and purple eyes.

"In about 4 months." Nakamura said, picking up the child in her arms. "He's so small."

The baby looked up at Nakamura with big curious purple eyes. Nakamura began to make small flowing movements with her hand until a small water ball formed. The child grabbed it with it's small fists and started to suck on it.

Nakamura smiled. " He's so playful."

"But he's also a handful. They cry alot to and pretty soon you'll have one too." Yaritsu said, cleaning up the table.

Nakamura continued playing with the child.

"So are you planning to have the child her in makai?" Yaritsu asked.

" I think so. I think I should live here. It's better than ningenkai. Atleast for me it is." Nakamura replied.

"Changshi is going to help you give labor? Is that the plan?" they heard someone from the door.

" Do you mind changshi? I don't want it to be a burden." Nakamura asked, looking up at Changshi.

"No such thing. It'll be an honor. Helping my bestfriend's daughter give birth. I'll be so delighted. Well... now let me not get ahead of myself." Changshi said, taking a seat. " I'm getting old, so much excitement, i can't even jump in joy." She said, taking a deep breath.

Nakamura smiled. "Thank you."

----------

3 months Later

Nakamura layed in her bed, rubbing her stomache. It was really big now. She ran out of breath when she walked to pick fruits from the garden. She would get tired easily and she couldn't even sleep or sit right. She ate so much, she couldn't believe it... and the cravings, mostly late at night. She knew it was dangerous, but last night she went out into the garden to pick a couple of makai fruits, when she knew she shouldn't have. She was Kurama's mate, and demons knew it. She was lucky her mother's spirit had put a boundary around the house, to protect them.

"Pretty soon, you'll arrive into this world.I promise you won't have a life like mines. I promise you." Nakamura said, as katsu came in.

"Wow." katsu said, laughing.

"What?" Nakamura asked.

"You are Huge! I think your stomache must have growen like 5 inches over night." Katsu said, receiving a slap on the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him... you aren't huge." Yaritsu said.

"Thanks." nakamura said.

"I can't believe it. In a couple of weeks you'll be due! By the way, yugasi is here." Yaritsu said, letting Yugasi come in.

"Hey!" Nakamura welcomed her.

Yugasi would come and visit once a week, on the condition that Hiei and her wouldn't tell Kurama where she was. Either way, he wouldn't be able to get passed the border, unless he was a woman or someone That was wanted. Hiei just couldn't pass the border because he was a fire demon.

Katsu and yaritsu stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"So how's everything?" Yugasi asked.

"Tiring. You?" Nakamura asked.

"Same here. But you know Hiei helps whenever he can." Yugasi said.

"That's good." Nakamura said.

Silent began consuming them.

"You know Yukina is going to help me deliever my baby koorime. She's so excited, Hiei is too. You know being the fathe-" Yugasi knew she had said something wrong.

Nakamura looked up at the ceiling.

"Nakamura... why don't you just forgive him! You know he really is sorry, he hasn't been himself. He even moved back with his mother. She says he isn't doing good at all. He won't even let us visit him. She says he looks okay, it's his attitude and the look in his eyes that aren't." Yugasi said, getting teary eyed. " I know you still love him."

"How would you know if i still love him?" Nakamura said a bit harshly.

"Cause you're still wearing your wedding ring." Yugasi said pointing.

Nakamura looked a bit shocked. "You don't understand. He put me through so much... i myself put him through so much. It's so hard to be with him, when I know nothing is going to end in a good way." Nakamura said, beginning to cry.

"It's going to be okay. Just please promise me you won't keep that child hidden away from him forever." Yugasi said.

"i can't promise anything. But I promise you it's life won't turn out as bad as mine." Nakamura said, huggin Yugasi.

---------

So here you go. The newest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this short chapter. Sorry for the spelling errors!


	10. Thee Day

Here you guys go. Umm... there... haha.

Chapter 10: THEE Day.

Weeks later

Kurama played with his food, not very hungry.

"Shuichi PLEASE! Just eat. Atleast finish today's food." His mother said, a bit teary eyed.

She couldn't stand seeing her son that way. He was getting skinnier and less talkative. He just wasn't the same. Even though he tried his best to hide it, she noticed it.

Kurama looked up at her and smiled. " Alright." He said, taking a bit out of his food.

He hadn't been the same, and probably wouldn't ever be. Knowing Nakamura was away about to give birth to a child, scared him more than anything. He was worried about her, but that didn't make her come back. She probably didn't know how he was feeling. He hadn't heard anything about her for months now.

----

Nakamura held her stomach as she clutched onto the table. "AHH! Katsu!"

Katsu came running into the kitchen when he heard her scream. "Nakamura! Are you okay?"

"No... Katsu call Changshi... it's time." Nakamura said, woozing a little.

Katsu grabbed her and sat her down, on a chair, his eyes huge with excitement.

They could hear someone humming, but stopped as they entered.

"My gosh! Nakamura! Is it time?" Yaritsu asked, walking in the house. She almost dropped the basket she had in her hands.

Nakamura nodded. "Why am I hurting so much already?"

"I don't know." Yaritsu said, a worried look crossing her face, as she walke dover to Nakamura

----

"AHHHH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I"M GOING TO KILL THAT FIERY ASS HOLE!" Yugasi yelled out, squeezing Genkai's hand.

"Well atleast loosen your grip and save it for Hiei! Not me!" Genkai yelled out, trying to loosen the grip.

"Come on, push Yugasi. It's coming." Yukina said, distacting both of them.

Earlier this morning Yugasi had gone into labor. As you can or probably can't imagine Hiei went into a panic attack. Luckily yugasi was calm about it and told him everything he had to. But once she got on that Futon and the pain started... she said the worst things about Hiei.

"YOU KNOW ONE TIME THAT IDIOT THREW A CHERRY AT ME! I STILL DIDN'T GET MY REVENGE FOR IT!" YUgasi yelled, causing Yukina and Genkai to look at each other.

"Women who are about to give birth always realize or remeber something." Genkai said.

"Hey yugasi... you know the harder you push, the faster this baby will come into this world and the sooner you can kill Hiei." Yukina said, smiling knowing that would help.

"Seriously?" Yugasiasked, stopping her yells.

"Yes." Yukina said, as she directed her attention back to where it was needed.

"Alright! HERE I COME! AHHHHH!" Yukina yelled out, gripping harder onto Genkai.

----

Hiei stood outside walking back and forth.

"Would you sit down." Kurama said, pulling the fire demon by his jacket.

"What if something goes wrong?" Hiei asked, looking up at kurama.

"Yugasi is strong, nothing's going to go wrong." Kurama replied.

"Thanks. You know... for being here with me. I really appreciate it."Hiei said.

"No problem." Kurama said, eyeing the floor.

Hiei sighed, he was really tired of seeing his friend suffer so much. He had the right to know everything.

"Okay.. you really deserve to know. Me and Yugasi have been visiting Nakamura. Well actually yugasi has because i can't get past the barrier. But listen, she's in the makai and safe. SHe's with Katsu and his mate. In this house made of wood, by a river. She's suppose to be giving birth around Yugasi's time.i just wanted to let you know that... Yugasi is going to kill me." Hiei finished, but before he could open his mouth again, Kurama had already began to walk out the door.

----

Nakamura held Yaritsu's hand tight. She was fighting back tears as she pushed.

"Nakamura it's alright to cry. It's painful." Yaritsu said, rubbing Nakamura's head.

"I'm not crying because of the pain... Is it wrong to keep myself hidden from him." Nakamura asked, randomly changing the subject.

" You miss him don't you?" Yaritsu asked, looking down at Nakamura.

"Yes." Nakamura said, admitting it to everyone and herself.

She could feel pain rising up again.

"Push nakamura." Changshi said, cutting the conversation.

Nakamura began to push harder.

"AHH! I can't anymore!" Nakamura yelled out.

"You should forgive him. Truly. You should." Yaritsu said, pulling Nakamura out of her little pushing moment.

"I can't.. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! I---AHHH!" Nakamura yelled out, pushing again.

"You have to. You love him. Things won't turn out bad! Listen to me! If you love him then you should understand. He's worried about you. He loves you." Yaritsu said, Gripping onto nakamura's hand with both of hers.

"And how would I know that?" Nakamura said, she couldn't take it anymore, it was hot, sweaty and painful.

"Because he's coming." Yaritsu replied, smiling.

"He's wha- AHHHHHHH!" Nakamura yelled out as she pushed, all hell breaking loose from that yell.

----

Hiei held his child in his hands. It was truly a precious thing. She looked nothing like her mother. She had dark hair like him, but with out the crazy gravitational lift. The eyes were unknown, she wouldn't open them. She was tiny, really tiny. He could hold her in his palm. He kissed the top of her head as she cuddle against him.he looked towards Yugasi. She was tired from all the trouble she went through and was now resting.

"I hope you don't have your mother's attitude, that's going to be a scandal." Hiei said, smirking.

The child squirmed in his hands, before beginning to whine a bit.

"She very pretty. You should be very happy Hiei." Yukina said, wrapping the baby with a blanket.

"I am." Hiei said, smiling.

"When is Nakamura having her child." Yukina asked, looking teary eyed.

"Around the same time." Hiei said, looking up at his sister.

"Why did she leave without telling Kurama nothing?" Yukina asked. " I feel terrible. I should have told him before she left. He's so upset. He doesn't even act like his normal self."

Hiei watched as she began to cry. "It's okay. I know where she is. If i'm not mistaken Kurama is going to find her right now."

----------

umm... i don't know what the child should look like and I don't know what you guys want to happen in the story. So just give me ideas! like the names and all haha.. thanks!


	11. Barrier broken

Chapter 11: Barrier broken

Nakamura's tears flowed down her cheeks as she held the baby boy in her hands. She began to sob louder and Yaritsu walked over to her to console her. "Yaritsu... he looks like him."

"I know." Yaritsu said, knowing that brought Nakamura pain. "But he's cute."

"He is isn't he?" Nakamura said, still crying.

"Don't cry..." Yaritsu said, rubbing the babies arms.

Nakamura sucked in her cries and kissed the babies cheek. It was small and had little chubbie cheeks. 'I wish your father was here. I wish our life hadn't turned out like it did. I wish everything was perfect.' Nakamura thought as they took the baby away from her.

"Let's get him cleaned up." Changshi said, taking the kid from her.

Nakamura cringed. "AH!"

"NAKAMURA! What's wrong!" Yaritsu yelled out, noticing the look of pain on her face.

"AHHH! It hurts! AHH!" Nakamura screamed grabbing onto the stomache.

"NAKAMURA!" Yaritsu yelled out, grabbing her friends hand.

Changshi gave the baby to Katsu as she rushed over to Nakamura. "Child what's wrong? Where are you hurting?"

Nakamura continued with her yells, not being able to control the pain.

----

His silver tail swished behind him as he rushed. He knew exactly the place to go, and he was going to it, nothing was ever going to stop him. After a couple more minutes he was standing right in front of the little hut Hiei had been talking about. He panted for his breath, having run so far and so long. There was a barrier outside of the house and he could sense it, he walked up to it, so close it almost touched him.

"What am i going to do? How am I going to go in there?"Kurama asked himself, looking right at the house.

He sighed and sat down, his silver tail dissapearing.

"KURAMA! AHH!" He quickly stood up upon hearing his name being yelled out.

The barrier disspeared and he ran inside the hut.

----

Nakamura cried with emotion as she pushed. Changshi cried out with glee as another child appeared, this one with black hair.

"You can't come in." Yugasi looked towards the door, letting go of Nakamura. She wlaked out of the room, knowing Nakamura would be fine.

Nakamura took deep breaths, some pain was still there, but she was feeling alot better. She looked over to changshi with her baby girl in her hands. 'Two.. I have two...'

Yugasi came back in the room, closing the door behind her. "Nakamura... Kurama is here..."

Nakamura's eyes widened. "How did he get here?"

"You wanted to see him didn't you? You cried out for him didn't you?" Yugasi asked, walking over to her. "You miss him don't you?... You love him, right?"

Nakamura looked at her teary eyed. "No... I didn't and don't. I don't want to see him... ever. Please beg him to leave. I don't want to see him right now."

Yugasi stared at her crying friend. "OKay.."

Nakamura covered her face with her hands as she cried. 'What am I going to do?'

----

Okay.. since i received SOOO many reviews of people telling me to update and stuff.. I made this short chapter. Umm.. just so everyone can know. I have HUGE news. I'm redoing help me from myself and help me from hell... I'm making them more longer and detailed.. so hope you guys enjoy reading it, when i remake it! I'll announce it... when I do.. k?


End file.
